All that I'm after
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get into a fight that has Sasori literally running back, he gets some help along the way but how will Deidara react when Sasori returns? Inspired by the song 'Life After You' by Daughtry. SasoDei!


_**(A/N: It is highly recommended that you listen to the song 'Life After You' by Daughtry while reading)**_

"Dammit! Of course it would happen now!" I slammed the hood of my car down frustration and anger radiating over every inch of my body. I was the only sign of life for miles and in my haste to get away I'd forgotten my cell phone. Just perfect.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

We'll I wasn't about to let something like a broken down car stop me I had to get home I had to see him, I started running.

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

I just had to say it didn't I? God no wonder most people call me a heartless bastard; he never did, not until I pushed him too far.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

I shouldn't have said those things I over reacted, it's not his fault.

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~

(Flash back: 5 hours previous, early afternoon)

"Danna I love you and it's because I do that I'm willing to compromise, un."

"There's nothing to compromise on my ideas are right yours are wrong!"

"Danna you are without a doubt the most frustrating person I've ever met! I don't know how I ever fell for someone like you!"

"Well if you don't know then maybe I'm just wasting my time."

"W-What?"

"If we both can't fully agree on something as important to us as this then maybe we're not meant to be."

"Y-You don't mean that, un."

"Maybe I do Deidara."

A tear fell from his visible eye. "Sasori you're such a heartless bastard!" He ran from the room.

Letting my anger take over I soon found myself, keys in hand, moving quickly towards my car. I had to get out of that house.

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

"I'm such an idiot."

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

My lungs burned, I'd already run a good 4 miles nonstop I didn't know if I could finish the final 6. Suddenly a car pulled up beside me.

"Sasori get your fucking ass in this car right now I'm taking your sorry self back to blondie!"

I jumped in. "Thank Hidan."

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

We pulled into the driveway I thanked Hidan and immediately got out. Running up to the front door I kept thinking about what I would say to Deidara. This was the first time I'd ever made him cry which just showed how much I'd messed up. Unlocking the front door I walked in surprised to see him sitting on the couch, his face buried in the pillow in his arms. His whole body was shaking. Dammit!

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

I ripped the pillow from his arms and kissed him.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

Pulling away I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry."

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter _

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through, yeah_

_Know there's no life after you_

He blinked and then gave me a smile that nearly melted my heart "I forgive you, un."

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
